Un tour en grande roue avec mon Hollow
by Ya01-Bl3ach
Summary: Ichigo est amoureux d'Inoue Orihime mais n'ose pas se déclarer. Alors que son Roi rêve de sa princesse, Shirosaki en a marre et décide de faire payer son Roi d'une manière que même lui n'aurait imaginé. Cela engendrera par la suite beaucoup de confusions


Couple : IchigoxOgichi.

_Nous sommes au tout début de la bataille contre les arrancars. Ichigo arriva sur les lieux où se trouvait la belle et ravissante Orihime qu'il admirait pour son courrage. En effet, celle-ci __a tenté de protéger Chad et Tatsuki de l'arrancar n°10 Yammi qui s'apprêtait à lui donner un coup fatal mais (ZORRO EST ARRIVÉ mdr) Ichigo s'est interposé et a libéré son bankaï afin de protéger sa belle. Ichigo avait l'avantage sur Yammi mais lorsqu'il allait donner une bonne correction à l'arrancar, Ogichi essaya de prendre le contrôle pour s'ammuser avec le numéro 10 mais son roi n'était pas dacord alors Ichigo se retrouva soudain paralysé et sans défence face à Yammi. Celui-ci en profita pour le frapper encore et encore. La seule chose dont il se souvient avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience c'est d'avoir vu Orihime courir vers lui et qu'elle a reçu un coup de Yammi._

**Chambre d'Ichigo Kurosaki :**

_Ichigo se réveilla. Il était allongé dans son lit et avait des bandages sur une grande partie de son corps._

Ichigo : Kuso (merde) j'ai mal partout et je ne comprend pas ce qui s'est passé j'avais l'avantage pourtant . . .

_et là il se remémora, lui devant l'arrancar paralysé en essayant de repousser son hollow intérieur_

Ichigo : bordel, il a fallut qu'il se pointe ! Si ça continue ainsi, il va me dévorer

Ogichi : C'était pas gentil ça mon roi. M'empêcher ainsi de participer à un combat, tu as vu ce que ça a donné. Tu es dans un état de faiblesse et je vais en profiter pour devenir le roi hahaha

_Ichigo connaissait son hollow et il savait bien qu'il profiterait de sa faiblesse pour le tuer mais alors qu'est-ce-qui l'empêche de le dévorer maintenant?_

Ogichi : C'est bien ton jour de chance, le passage du vieux fou (Kisuke Urahara) t'a sauvé mais il ne sera pas toujours là pour te protéger Magesté et bientôt c'est toi qui sera le cheval pendant que moi j'abattrai sauvagement tous ces shinigamis qui te servent d'amis hahahahaha.

_Ichigo était abassourdi tout d'abord parce que son hollow venait de lui apprendre que Urahara Kisuke lui avait fait quelque chose qui aurait empêché ce hollow d'agir mais aussi que s'il laisse un minimum de ''pouvoir'' à son hollow, celui-ci tuera ses amis._

Ichigo : Décidément, ce hollow n'arrêtera jamais de me tapper sur les nerfs !!!

??? : Ichigoooooooooooooo

_Un objet non identifié portant une robe vient de faire son entrée et tappa Ichigo tout en réclamant les droits des peluches. (Vous avez deviné qui c'est non?)_

Ichigo : . . . _(dans ses pensés)_

??? : Yo ichigo t'entends quand je parle?!

Ichigo : . . . _(encore dans ses pensés)_

??? : Bon ben puisque t'as décidé de faire la sourde oreille, je vais sortir m'ammuser avec des jolies demoiselles à forte poitrine et elles me serreront dans leur bras ET TOI T'AURAS RIEN t'entends Ichigo, t'auras rien et ne vient pas pleurer non non tu vas rester seul pendant que moi je serai avec des ravissantes créatures qui n'attendent que moi . . .

Ichigo : . . . _(toujours dans ses pensés)_

_La peluche qui en avait marre de si peu d'attention cassa la fenètre de la chambre d'Ichigo et partit mais manque de chance, Yuzu oui vous m'avez bien entendu la terrible Yuzu a retrouvé la peluche dehors et la ramena avec elle. Un grand défilé de peluches attendait notre peluche préférée j'ai nommé Kon. (je suis certaine que vous l'aviez trouvé ^^)_

_Pendant ce temps, Ichigo dormait et rêva de sa belle princesse._

**Rêve d'Ichigo :**

Orihime : Ichigo, je dois protéger Tatsuki et Chad alors je t'en prie laisse-moi me battre à tes côtés

Ichigo : Orihime je, je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre

_et là, Ulquiorra les regarda avec un regard dégouté_

Ulquiorra : Pitoyable !!!

Yammi : Je vais pouvoir tout donner hein Ulquiorra?!

Ulquiorra : Haï (oui)

_Yammi passa à l'attaque mais Orihime l'évita et lança une superbe attaque qui laissa l'arrancar ébahi. Yammi saignait de partout._

Yammi : Je vais te le faire payer !

Ichigo : Ca c'est ma princesse ^^

Orihime : O///////O

Ulquiorra : beurk

_Yammi se prépara à lancer un Cero sur Orihime mais Ichigo lui lança un Getsuga Tenshou tellement puissant qu'il fit disparaître l'arrancar._

Orihime : Merci Ichigo tu m'as sauvé

Ichigo : C'est rien ma princesse et puis, tu l'as bien affaiblit !

_Tout en disant ces paroles, il se rapprocha d'Orihime et l'embrassa langoureusement avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de balader ses mains un peu partout._

Orihime : Hun Ichigo je te veux, je veux que tu me prennes.

Ichigo : Tu en est sûre? Tu es prête?

Orihime : Oui, PREND-MOI !

Ulquiorra : Ecoeurant _dit-il en détournant son visage_

**Dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo : **

Ogichi : RRAAH il est dingue de cette hona (femme). Je suis peut-être le cheval mais je suis le seul qui puisse toucher à son corps et l'autre n'aura rien !!!

**Retour dans le rêve mouvementé d'Ichigo :**

_Ichigo s'apprêtait à faire l'amour à celle qu'il aime quand tout à coup :_

Ogichi : je vais te remplacer mon roi ^^

Ichigo : NANI? (quoi)

Orihime : haaaaaaan Ogichi oui encore haaaaaaan

Ulquiorra : OMG O_O

Ichigo : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

**Dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo : **

Ogichi : Haa, je fais enfin mon apparition hahahahahahaha

**Chambre d'Ichigo Kurosaki :**

_Ichigo se réveilla plein de sueur _

Ichigo : Putain, il me poursuit jusque dans mes fantasmes !!! è_é

Ichigo pense « et bientôt il me poursuivra jusque dans mon lit hein!!! RAAAH j'en ai marre de lui »

**Dans le monde intérieur d'Ichigo : **

Ogichi : Mmmh pourquoi pas, c'est pas une mauvaise idée Magesté mais je penserais plutôt à quelque chose de plus original qu'un lit hahahahahahaha

_Le lendemain matin, Ichigo se préparait pour aller au lycée et bien-sûr, il eut droit au bonjour de son père ou plutôt du pied de son père ( hihi)._

Ishin : Ichigoooo tu vas être en retard fit-il en lançant un coup de pied à son fils.

_Coup de pied qui bien entendu n'arriva pas à sa cible car celle-ci l'a intercepté et a balancé le propriétaire du dit pied contre le mur._

Ichigo : Teme _(enfoiré)_

Ishin : Bien esquivé fiston

_C'est ainsi que débuta la nouvelle journée d'Ichigo. Arrivé au lycée, il croisa Orihime ayant un bandage à la tête._

**Cour du lycée Karakura :**

Orihime : Ohayo Kurosaki-kun ^^

Ichigo : Ohayo Inoue_ (on est loin de ''ma belle princesse'' mdr)tu vas bien? Et tes blessures?_

Orihime : Je vais bien Kurosaki-kun et oh ça _dit-elle en montrant sa blessure au bras _ce ne sont que de petits bobos, rien d'alarmant et toi Kurosaki-kun?

Ichigo : Ca va (oui, il admirait Orihime pour être aussi courrageuse. Elle devait souffrir mais même dans ces cas-là, elle souriait et quel sourir!).

Orihime : euh Kurosaki-kun? On doit aller en classe.

Ichigo : Haï j'arrive.

Professeur : Etant donné vos résultats médiocres au test de la semaine passée à l'exeption d'Uryu Ishida, nous allons tous au parc d'attraction de Karakura cet après-midi ^^

Elèves : -__-'' bizarre cette prof

Orihime pense : « super, ce sera l'occasion de faire ma déclaration à Kurosaki-kun ^^ »

Ichigo pense : « ça tombe bien, je pourrai être avec Orihime »

Uryu pense : « Je suis le meilleur, tu entends Kurosaki, le meilleur hahaha »

**Parc d'attraction de Karakura :**

Orihime : euh Kurosaki-kun, tu

Ichigo : Oui ?

Orihime : euh O///////O

Uryuu : Inoue-san ça te dirait d'aller à la maison de l'horreur avec moi?

Orihime : D'accord Ishida-san

_Ichigo s'appitoyait sur son sort. Il avait crut que Orihime allait lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait mais c'était sans compter ce prétentieux Quincy _

Ichigo pense : Enfin, je vais pouvoir en profiter pour aller faire un tour sur la grande roue.

**A la maison de l'horreur : **

Uryu : _Aller Uryu, c'est le moment pour lui dire _Orihime, je euh je suis amoureux de toi.

Orihime : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_Un gros lapin vert aux yeux rouges venait de surgir devant elle _

Orihime : Hum Ishida-kun, je suis désolée, je suis amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Uryu : Kurosaki GRRRR

Orihime : Tu sais, Kurosaki-kun est vraiment quelqu'un d'exeptionnel et de bon. Il n'a jamais hésité un instant à venir sauver ses proches ^^

Uryu : . . .

**Sur la grande roue : **

Ichigo : Tiens, il n'y a personne?

??? : Non, ils sont tous partis à la nouvelle attraction la maison de l'horreur

Ichigo : Ah

??? : Mais si vous voulez faire un tour, vous pouvez ^^ et puis, comme il n'y a que vous ici, je vous donne 3 tours.

Ichigo : Merci

_Ichigo monta donc dans une voiture et la roue s'actionna. Ichigo se sentait bien en hauteur, ses cheveux dans le vent et l'air pure le fit rêver d'une belle créature du nom d'Orihime mais au troisième tour :_

**Krruirrrkt _la roue s'arrêta et Ichigo se trouva tout en haut._**

??? : EEEH GAMIN, Y A UN PROBLEME AVEC LA ROUE JE VAIS CHERCHER DE L'AIDE!

_Mais à la hauteur où était Ichigo, il lui fut impossible d'entendre quoi que ce soit exepté :_

Ogichi : Aaaah, on est tranquille pour un moment mon roi ^^

_Et ouais, Ogichi se trouvait derrière Ichigo. _

Ichigo : Quoi mais comment t'es sortit ?

Ogichi : Hahaha, j'ai profité du fait que t'étais inatentif pour sortir et trafiquer le mécanisme de la grande-roue et tout ça sans que tu ne t'en apperçoives mais maintenant, tu es tout à moi Magesté !!!

Ichigo : NANI ?! (O_O)

Ogichi : J'en ai eut assez de ne voir que cette fille dans tes rêves alors j'ai décidé que tu seras à moi et rien qu'a moi pendant ces quelques heures .

Ichigo : Hollow je t'interdit de mmmh

_Ogichi venait de faire taire son roi en l'embrassant_

Ogichi : Tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoique ce soit_ dit-il en souriant_

I_c_higo : Teme

Ogichi : Tu vas voir, je te ferai vite oublier cette fille

_Ogichi commença à embrasser Ichigo et à forcer le passage de sa bouche pour trouver la langue de son roi et la suça. Le tout se fit en douceur sans brutalité. Ichigo ne s'attendait pas à autant de douceur venant de son hollow. Il était tellement bien qu'il ne repoussa pas son double et se mit même à l'embrasser._

Ogichi : Tu aimes mon roi ?_ Sa voix d'habitude si forte était devenue comme un murmure et si douce qu'Ichigo se sentait fondre._

Ichigo : ''_ne sachant pas quoi dire'' moui_

_Ogichi poussa Ichigo contre la paroie et l'embrassa. Il sentit le coeur d'Ichigo battre à une vitesse folle ! Ichigo quant à lui se tenait au kimono de son autre pendant qu'il lècha son cou tout en suçotant sa peau._

Ichigo : **Aaah **

_Ogichi entreprit d'enlever la chemise d'Ichigo dévoilant ainsi le corps musclé de son roi qu'il dévora de ses yeux. Il retira la chemise et la jeta à terre. Ses mains blanches carressaient le torse de son roi avant de descendre plus bas enlevant ainsi la ceinture du pantalon d'Ichigo._

Ichigo : Attends **mmh.**

_Ogichi le regarda et résista de continuer avec beaucoup de difficulté_. Qu'y-a-t-il Ichigo?

Ichigo se contenta de pousser son hollow et de se mettre à callifourchon sur lui enlevant par la même occasion le kimono d'Ogichi. Il profita de sa position pour se frotter sur son hollow à la manière d'un chat. Leur sexe se touchait et cela créa une vague d'exitation encore plus forte.

Ichigo : Aaaaaaah hollow je . . .

Ogichi _le coupant_ : Ogichi huuun appelle-moi Ogichi pour cette fois **aaaaaaaaah**

_Leur sexe se touchait à nouveau mais là, Ichigo n'y tint plus et enleva le seul vêtement qui restait d'Ogichi, prit le sexe de celui-ci entre les mains et embrassa langoureusement Ogichi. Ensuite, il lécha ses lèvres avec un regard provocateur tout en continuant de faire pression sur le sexe de son partenaire._

Ogichi : Tu vas me rendre dingue Ichigo! Ce regard me donne envie de te prendre et de te **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah OUIIIII**

_Ichigo venait d'enfoncer le sexe d'Ogichi dans sa bouche et fait des vas-et-viens tout en lançant ses regards provocateurs à Ogichi qui en le voyant poussa un râle de plaisir._

_Ogichi : _**aaah**_ Ichi . . . _**aaaah**_ Ichigo je . . . je vais _

_Ichigo savait ce que son hollow allait lui dire mais il s'en fichait et continuait mais il sentit une pression à la tête qui le força à arrêter ce qu'il avait entreprit pour retrouver les lèvres et la langue si sensuelle de son Ogichi. Oui, à ce moment, il ne pensait plus à sa princesse mais à un hollow qui lui donnait envie d'apprendre le plaisir, SON HOLLOW_

_Ogichi : Mmmh Ichigo, lèche-les fit-il en montrant deux doigts _

_Ichigo se mit donc à les léchers pendant que son hollow lui enleva son dernier vêtement. Ceci fait, Ogichi massa les fesses musclées d'Ichigo avant d' y enfoncer un doigt _

Ichigo : **AÏE **

Ogichi : Désoler Ichigo. Je vais tacher d'être plus doux.

Ichigo_sentant un deuxième doigt en lui_**_ : Aïe _**j'aime pas cette sensation

Ogichi : c'est normal c'est le début ça commence toujours comme ça à ce qu'il parraît et puis c'est le plaisir qui nous submerge.

Ichigo : Ouais moi aussi j'ai déjà entendu ça mais là si ça ne te dérange pas, je souhaiterais passer directement à la partie du ''plaisir qui nous submerge.''

Ogichi : Oui, je crois que tu es prêt mais je te préviens que je ne pourrai peut-être pas attendre !

Ichigo : Je m'en fiche

C'est sur ces dernières paroles qu'Ichigo se laissa pénétrer par Ogichi.

Ichigo : AAAH ça fait vachement mal !

Ogichi : Détend-toi tu te sentiras mieux mmh c'est si étroit que j'ai du mal à passer

Ogichi s'enfonça doucement afin de ne pas faire souffrir son roi et arrivé jusqu'au bout :

Ogichi : Ca va Ichigo?

Ichigo : Mmh moui je crois que tu peux y aller

Ainsi Ogichi commença à faire des vas-et-viens lentement pour que le corps d'Ichigo s'habitue à sa présence puis, il sentit Ichigo accentuer ses vas-et-viens par des mouvements de hanches.

Ichigo : Aaaaaaaaah plus mmmh plus vite

Ogichi accéléra ses coups de reins plus fort, encore plus fort et Ichigo sentait Ogichi rentrer et sortir de lui si rapidement qu'il perdit la raison et criait son plaisir accompagné de son compagnon qui accéléra et agrippa les hanches d'Ichigo pour aller encore plus loin.

Ichigo : OGICH**IIIIIIIII HAAAAAAAN** T'ARRETE SUTOUT P**AAAAAAAAS**

Ogichi : «au bord de l'extase»

Ichigo voulait encore et encore de ses coups de reins qui lui faisait atteindre le septième ciel c'était tellement bon! Il se retrouva accroché au cou de celui qui partageait son premier orgasme, sa toute première fois même si ce n'était pas avec une fille, il adorait et ne regrettait rien. Il sentait qu'Ogichi n'allait pas tarder à arriver et il lui dit :

Ichigo : Je veux te sentir en moi

Ogichi : Ichi ..... go, je vais

Ichigo : j**'en veux plus !!! **

_Ogichi accélérait encore ses coups de reins. Le plaisir était tellement intence et puis pénétrer son roi mais surtout qu'il en redemandait le fit jouïr en criant le nom de son roi._

Ogichi : **ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

_Ichigo sentit le liquide rentrer en lui à grande vitesse suivi d'un grand coup de rein qui le fit jouïr également_

Ichigo : **OGICHIIIIIIIIIIII**

_Ils se regardèrent exténués et le plaisir les gagnait encore. Ils étaient tous deux essouflés et les joues d'Ichigo furent colorées d'une jolie couleur rouge. Ichigo et son hollow se rhabillaient et c'est à ce moment là que la roue repartit._

Ogichi : Eh bien mon roi, je crois que je vais te laisser à plus

Ichigo : . . .

Ogichi rentra dans le monde intérieur de son roi pendant que celui-ci sortit de la voiture.

??? : Ah désolé petit on a eut un problème avec le mécanisme de la roue mais tout s'est arrangé comme tu peux le voir. Eh gamin ça va? T'es tout rouge!

Ichigo : C'est à force de rester en altitude

??? : Ah ouais fait attention on attrape vite un coup de froid avec ça hahahahaha

Ichigo : Je ferai attention merci

Ichigo partit en étant dépassé par les évènements de la journée se revit avec son hollow qui était à ce moment là étrangement doux et il ne lui a pas forcé à faire ça non, la seule chose qu'il avait dite c'était qu'il allait lui faire oublier cette fille . . .

**Devant le parc de Karakura : **

Orihime : KUROSAKI-KUN, JE T'AIME

Ichigo : NANI O_O

et finalement il avait réussi à lui faire oublier Orihime.

Oui, cette journée a été pleine de surprise.

**Monde intérieur d'ichigo :**

Ogichi : M_ais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris ???????_

Ogichi revoyait la scène sous ses yeux à partir des souvenirs de son roi. Il se vit apparaître derrière lui, sa réaction puis le moment où il a embrassé Ichigo puis il vit que son roi ne l'avait pas repoussé mais qu'il avait plutôt approfondi leur baiser. Ogichi se souvenait très bien de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant, une incroyable envie de goûter à son roi et il revit ainsi toute la scène.

Ogichi : _Mais qu'est-ce-qui ma pris ????????_

Orihime : _KUROSAKI-KUN JE T'AIME !!!_

Ogichi : _Hein ?!_

Il releva la tête et tomba sur l'image d'Inoue qui courrait vers Ichigo et il vit son roi toujours aussi rouge. Il ressentait de la colère envers cette fille. Elle était tellement cruche !!! Mais malgré cela, son roi l'a toujours aimé. Il se souvint alors de l'affrontement avec Ulquiorra et Yammi. Elle avait tenté de les arrêter mais Ichigo est encore venu pour la sauver mais quand il était à terre, elle a accouru vers lui en criant son nom et s'est fait frapper par l'arrancar 10. ELLE, elle avait toute la confiance de son roi alors pourquoi pas lui ??? Parce qu'il était un hollow ( son hollow ? ) Il aurait put arrêter Yammi. Mais son roi l'a repoussé et est devenu paralysé à cause de cela. Tout ce que veut Ogichi c'est d'avoir toute la confiance de son maître.

Quand il avait entendu cette fille dire à SON roi qu'elle l'aimait, il s'était sentit seul, terriblement seul. Bien qu'étant un hollow, il avait toujours apprécié les brefs moments où son roi et lui avaient échangé plus que des mots dans la tête du roux. Il n'aimait pas lui faire mal lors de leurs nombreux combats mais il le devait pour sentir sa peau, son sang, ses gémissements . . .

Ogichi :_ Si seulement tu me voyait autrement qu'un monstre qui te veut du mal ''soupire'' Tu sais mon roi, quand je disais que je dévorerais ton âme et qu'elle m'appartiendrai ce n'était pas pour te faire peur mais pour que tu sois à moi comme je suis à toi mais cela, tu ne le remarquera jamais alors autant redevenir celui que tu vois en toi . . ._

Il regarda les souvenirs d'Ichigo le consernant et vit toujours de la peur dans son regard. Ensuite, il regarda comment son roi le voyait et vit qu'il parlait et pensait toujours à lui comme étant rien de plus qu'un hollow.

Ogichi : _C'est donc ainsi que tu me vois mon roi ''dit-il d'un air triste''_

**Devant le parc de Karakura :**

Ichigo était tout débousolé quand il a entendu sa belle lui dire ce qu'il n'avait osé lui dire ''je t'aime''. Ces mots signifiaient tellement pour lui mais en ce moment, il était dans l'incapacité de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Il regarda Inoue dans les yeux et déposa un baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de rentrer chez lui.

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement depuis euh ''l'accident'' et arrivé chez lui, il monta directement dans sa chambre après avoir évité un coup de pied de son père.

**Chambre de Kurosaki Ichigo :**

Ichigo se jeta sur son lit et fixa le plafond essayant à penser à autre chose que ce qu'il s'était passé dans le parc et finit par s'endormir paisiblement.

**Rêve d'Ichigo :**

Inoue :_ KUROSAKI-KUN JE T'AIME !!!_

Ichigo :_ Inoue, je t'aime aussi_

Inoue _''les étoiles dans les yeux'' Vraiment ???_

Ichigo : _Oui _

Ichigo se rapprocha d'Inoue passa une main derrière sa nuque, souleva son menton et regarda dans ses yeux quant il l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il pouvait lui transmettre mais tout à coup, le rêve se transforma et il se retrouva en altitude avec sa princesse qui commença à déshabiller Ichigo et tout à coup :

Inoue :_ Est-ce-que tu m'aimes mon roi ?_

Ichigo :_ Nani O_O_

La belle Orihime laissa place alors à Ogichi qui le regarda avec tendresse et commença ses caresses sur le corps de son roi qui ne comprenait plus rien.

Ogichi :_ Tu as aimé Ichigo ? _

Ce ton et cette voix le rendait fou. Lui, il était habitué à ce que son hollow lui fasse les pires choses mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Il sentit de légers baisers le long de son cou.

Ogichi :_ Tu n'as pas répondu mon roi, tu as aimé que je te fasse l'amour ?Je peux continuer si tu le désires tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je le ferai Ichigo._

_Ichigo : OGICHIIII ''Ogichi avait pris son Roi et lui fit des suçons dans le coup'' _

_Ogichi : Hum dois-je en conclure que tu aimes Ichigo ?_

_Ichigo : Oui_

Ichigo se réveilla soudain dans son lit. Il s'était assoupit mais se souvenait parfaitement du rêve qu'il venait de faire en commençant par Inoue, puis la roue, et enfin Ogichi qui lui demandait si uil avait aimé . . .

Ichigo rougissait à se souvenir. Il regarda l'heure du réveil et vit qu'il était 22:00.

Ichigo :_ Ouf heureusement qu'a cette heure-ci tout le monde dort sinon ils auraient pu m'entendre._

Le tiroir s'ouvrit soudain sur Kon qui revenait maquillé et habillé d'une petite robe rose avec de la dentelle et un gros noeuf papillon sur l'oreille gauche. La terrible Yuzu avait laissé la peluche seule lors du dîner et l'ours remercia le ciel pour ce miracle (j'en fait trop là ptdr).

Ichigo :_ Mais qu'est-ce-qui t'es arrivé !!! O_O_

Kon :_ C'est encore ta petite soeur qui a fait des siennes. Moi, j'avais rien demandé et elle me maquille et me mets cette robe. Je suis pas une fille bon sang ! Je suis un MEC _

Ichigo :_ La prochaine fois, tu te feras plus discret _

Kon :_ Au fait, c'est qui Ogichi ???_

Ichigo : . . .

_Kon : Alors Ichigo, c'est qui Ogichi ?_

_Ichigo : hein mais de quoi tu parles ?!_

_Kon : Ben du nom que t'as prononcé dans ton sommeil tiens_

_Ichigo : Que ... QUOI !_

_Kon : Mais c'est comme si tu gémissais son nom. A mon avis tu devais faire un rêve érotique mais dans ce cas, ça m'étonne que ce ne soit pas le nom d'Orihime qui soit sortit de ta bouche mais ''OGICHIIII''_

_Ichigo : Arrête c'est bon j'ai compris et QUOI TU VEUX DIRE QUE TU M'ESPIONNES !!! Et pourquoi tu dis Ogichi comme si t'étais en train de faire des trucs pas très net avec ??!!!_

_Kon : (^_^) Je t'espionnes seulement pour savoir ce que tu veux à MA PRINCESSE !!!_

_Ichigo : Et pour Ogichi ???_

_Kon : Héhéhé, je n'ai prononcé ce nom que comme je l'ai entendu à travers toi Ichigo _

_Ichigo : pas possible !_

_Kon : Alors, c'est qui Ogichi ?_

_Ichigo : Personne ''dit-il en refermant le tiroir avec Kon dedans à double tour''_

_Ichigo : Alors je pensais vraiment à lui ??? Et dire son nom de cette façon signifie que je ... que je ... que je ne suis pas insensible à lui et que ... que je ... que je voudrais encore qu'il ... qu'il me fasse l'amour ! Alors la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas embrassé Inoue sur la bouche quand elle m'a avoué ses sentiments serait autre que la timidité !!! Ce serait OGICHI la raison ??? Kami-sama aide-moi je ne peux pas aimer un hollow et encore moins LUI !!! Même si sa voix si douce me rend totalement faible et que son corps si doux et ses yeux d'or qui me fixent me donne envie de . . .__NON NON ET NON je ne dois pas penser comme ça !!! Je dois me dire que la personne avec qui j'ai fait ma première fois était un autre Ogichi et que celui qui vit en moi est mon hollow et qu'il ne cherche pas à me satisfaire avec sa langue et ses caresses mais qu'il cherche à me tuer._

_Ichigo : OUI, c'est comme ça qu'il faut penser parce que si je vais dans mon monde intérieur, et que j'ai encore cet espoire de le revoir aussi doux il en profitera pour me tuer et rira du fait que j'ai vraiment cru à tout cela. J'ai dit ''ENCORE CET ESPOIRE ???'' Mais je n'espère rien ... ... ... ... ou plutôt je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête sa douceur et sa voix si douce qui disait mon nom. K'SO J'ESPERE QUE TU REVIENNES M'ENLACER EN ME DISANT QUE TOUT CECI N'ETAIT PAS QU'UN SIMPLE REVE ET QUE TU DISE QUE TU m'aimes ??? Je l'aime ??? Mon hollow ??? Je ... je ... je _

_Ichigo retomba dans son lit. Le trop-pleins d'émotions l'avait épuisé et il s'endormit. Le lendemain, il arriva en retard à l'école. Son père l'avait retardé avec son coup de pied matinal. Il s'excusa de son retard et il s'assied à son bureau. Il avait vu les regards braqués sur lui mais il les ignorait jusqu'a ce que Inoue le regarda tristement. __Après les cours, il se prépara à rentrer chez lui et entendit des garçons qui sifflait sur son passage. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa de filles qui rougissaient et riaient sur son passage. Là, il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Ichigo était habitué aux moqueries sur la couleur de ses cheveux mais là ça devait être autre chose. Il croisa Inoue qui avait toujours ce regard triste._

_Ichigo : Inoue je voulais te dire que je ne suis pas prêt à avoir une relation avec toi. Ce n'est surtout pas ta faute mais. . ._

_Inoue : Tu as déjà quelqu'un. Je j'avais espéré, vraiment mais je me rend compte que je te gène alors que tu as déjà quelqu'un Kurosaki-kun._

_Ichigo : Hein !? Mais qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Je ne comprend pas !_

_Inoue : Kurosaki-kun a déjà été marqué par sa petite amie !!!_

_Sur ce, Inoue partit en courant et Ichigo remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux._

_Ichigo : Marqué ?_

_Là Ichigo eut comme un éclair et fonça aux toilettes. Arrivé là-bas il se regarda dans un miroir et vit qu'il avait un suçon qui partait du haut jusqu'au bas de son coup. _

_Ichigo : C'est pas vrai ! NON, CA NE SE PEUT PAS !!!_

_Ichigo reboutonna sa chemise et redressa le col pour que la marque ne soit plus visiblle et il partit de l'école. En chemin, ses pensées se tournèrent vers son hollow mais très vite il dû arrêter car il ressentit une grande énergie spirituelle qu'il reconnu comme celle d'Ulquiorra. Il prit son badge de shinigami remplaçant et sortit de son corps. Ichigo mit son corps à l'abri et alla vers la source du reïatsu. __Arrivé sur les lieux, il vit Rukia, Renji, Urahara et Yorouichi faisant face à l'arrancar. Celui-ci se tourna vers eux et dit :_

_Ulquiorra : Je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre._

_Et il fit apparaître un nouveau passage entre le monde réel et l'hueco-mundo avant de disparaître. Rukia apperçu Ichigo et l'engueula pour son retard et que ça aurait pu être grâve si il aurait attaqué et Ichigo répliqua en disant que de toute manière il y avait Urahara et Yorouichi avec elle et qu'elle ne risquait rien . . . __Ichigo en avait marre de se faire crier dessus par Rukia et s'en alla. Il reprit son corps et l'amena dans sa chambre où il le déposa sur le lit. Par la suite, il décida de partir afin de chasser ses troubles sur Ogichi et alla au bord d'un petit cours d'eau qui l'appaisait. Ichigo se sentait vraiment bien mais les souvenirs qui le hantaient revenaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Si ien qu'il en eut assez . Ichigo ne voyait qu'une seule solution pour vérifier si ses espoirs sont vains ou pas. Il décida d'entrer dans son monde intérieur pour demander à son hollow si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ou si c'était sérieux. Ichigo savait qu'il prenait un très grand risque en faisant cela et que son hollow en profiterait pour devenir le roi._

_Monde intérieur d'Ichigo :_

_Ichigo : Hollow es-tu là ?_

_Hollow : Quelle bonne surprise mon Roi, c'est pas souvent que vous daignez me rendre visite ''rire détraqué'' hahahahahahahahahaha !_

_Ichigo : ''alors ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui ?'' Tss_

_Hollow : Alors, que me vaut l'honeur de ta visite cher Roi ?_

_Ichigo : Je passais juste pour vérifier quelque chose c'est tout_

_Hollow : Ah et c'est quoi cette chose ?_

_Ichigo : Je vérifie que rien n'a changé depuis . . ._

_Hollow : Depuis quoi Magesté ?_

_Ichigo fixait le hollow devant lui et vit que celui-ci n'était pas le même que celui qui l'a aimé car pour avoir autant de douceur dans ses gestes, sa voix et son regard, il devait l'aimer alors que là, il se trouvait devant un hollow prêt à tout pour devenir enfin le Roi et lui sa monture. __Ichigo s'éloigna du hollow et marcha afin de retrouver les souvenirs qu'il avait de ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et Ogichi ainsi que de ses rêves. Il marcha et vit une lumière scintiller il s'approcha prudemment et plus il s'approchait, plus il sentait un bien-être grandir en lui. Il s'apprêta à toucher cette lumière quand son hollow arriva, la prit et s'éloigna._

_Ogichi ne comprenait pas pourquoi son Roi ne faisait plus attention à lui. Il lui avait dit qu'il devait vérifier quelque chose oui mais quoi ? Finalement il décida de le suivre mais en le faisant, il sentait qu'ils s'approchaient des rêves d'Ichigo. Ses rêves étaient représentés par une lumière aveuglante qui vous transporte dans son monde à lui, sans hollow, juste lui et cette fille. Après avoir vu le rêve de son Roi et Orihime qui s'embrassaient et plus et après avoir entendu la déclaration de la jeune fille pour son Roi, il avait décidé de ne plus regarder dans la tête de sa Magesté mais là, il était de plus en plus impatient. Il remarqua que son Roi se trouvait devant cette lumière et il ne voulait pas qu'il voit encore sa princesse ''comme il l'appelle dans ses rêves''. Alors il a décidé de tout voir devant son Roi et de se moquer de lui. _

_Ogichi : ''Qui sait, peut-être que si je m'acharne sur lui, il l'oubliera'' Alors mon Roi, on vient voir ses rêves torides avec une vache rousse aux pis énormes ??? (rire)_

_Ichigo : NON REGARDE PAS, REGARDE PAAAAAS _

_Ichigo cria et se jeta sur son hollow qui avec un sourire, entra dans les rêves d'Ichigo et celui-ci l'avait suivi._

_Les rêves seront écrites avec «.......» histoire que vous vous en sortez XD_

_Ils avaient tous deux atterris au moment où Orihime avait déclaré son amour à Ichigo._

_«Inoue : KUROSAKI-KUN, JE T'AIME !!!»_

_Hollow : Tiens comme dans le parc _

_Ichigo : Hollow (è_é) !!!_

_«Ichigo : Inoue, je t'aime aussi»_

«Inoue _''les étoiles dans les yeux'' Vraiment ???»_

«Ichigo : _Oui» _

_Hollow : Je ne savais pas que sa Magesté avait une préférence pour les cruches ''rire''_

_Ichigo : Hollow je t'interdis de (Ichigo s'arrêta et en voyant la scène)_

''Ichigo se rapprocha d'Inoue passa une main derrière sa nuque, souleva son menton et regarda dans ses yeux quant il l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour . . .''

Ogichi : Tss ça me répugne!

Ichigo : Si ça te répugne t'avais qu'a pas pénétrer dans mes rêves BAKA !

"qu'il pouvait lui transmettre mais tout à coup, le rêve se transforma et il se retrouva en altitude"

Hollow : Tiens, on change de décors.

Ichigo : Euh c'est (en un éclair, Ichigo se souvint de toute la scène) O/////O

Hollow : ''rire'' Mon Roi qui rougit, ça mérite une photo

Ichigo : On s'en va

"avec sa princesse qui commença à déshabiller Ichigo et tout à coup :"

_Hollow : Déjà ? Oh la scène à l'air intéressante ^^_

_Ichigo : J'ai dit ON S'EN VA !!!!_

«Inoue :_ Est-ce-que tu m'aimes mon roi ?»_

_**Hollow : Hein ?!**_

«Ichigo :_ Nani O_O»_

_**Ichigo : NE REGARDE PAS !!!!!**_

_**Hollow : ''regarde pour embêter son Roi'' Ok je regarde**_

''La belle Orihime laissa place alors à Ogichi qui le regarda avec tendresse et commença ses caresses sur le corps de son roi qui ne comprenait plus rien.''

_**Hollow : O_O ''yeux de la taille d'une soucoupe et la bouche grande ouverte'' **_

_**Ichigo : O/////O REGARDE PAS HOLLOW !**_

«Ogichi :_ Tu as aimé Ichigo ?» _

''Ce ton et cette voix le rendait fou. Lui, il était habitué à ce que son hollow lui fasse les pires choses mais il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui. Il sentit de légers baisers le long de son cou.''

Ogichi :_ Tu n'as pas répondu mon roi, tu as aimé que je te fasse l'amour ?Je peux continuer si tu le désires tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je le ferai Ichigo._

_« Ichigo : OGICHIIII ''Ogichi avait pris son Roi et lui fit des suçons dans le coup'' » _

_Hollow : Mon Roi ? _

_**Ichigo cacha sa tête dans ses mains et pria pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemard**_

_«Ogichi : Hum dois-je en conclure que tu aimes Ichigo ?»_

_« Ichigo : Oui »_

_Ichigo : ON S'EN VA !!! O///////////O_

_Hollow : Alors comme ça mon Roi tu fantasmes sur ta monture ??? ''rire''_

_Ichigo : C'était pas toi de toute façon _

_Hollow : Nani ?_

_Ichigo : C'EST PAS TOI ! OGICHI N'EST PAS TOI TU ENTENDS !!!_

_Le hollow d'Ichigo était sous le choc. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que son Roi l'aime mais maintenant il fallait le convaincre que Ogichi et lui ne forment qu'un seul et unique hollow ''LUI''_

_Ogichi se retourna vers son Roi et vit que celui-ci avait disparu. Il soupira et retourna dans le monde intérieur de son Roi._

_Ogichi : ''soupire''_

_Ichigo était sous le choc. Il avait revu ce rêve avec son hollow ! Maintenant il va se foutre de lui et en profiter pour me harceler avec ça mais malgré cela, il se sentait terriblement triste à l'idée de savoir que Ogichi était un jeu une sorte de personnage que le hollow avait interprêté pour jouer avec lui. A présent, il marchait le long de ce petit cour d'eau. Cela appaisait un minimum sa tristesse puis il s'arrêta et se coucha dans l'herbe mouillée et malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce n'était pas désagréable. Il fixa les étoiles dans le ciel et poussa un soupire. Il se sentait seul tout à coup. Les étoiles étaient vaiment nombreuses et lui, seul et sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à parler tout seul en pensant à Ogichi mais avait oublié la présence de son hollow intérieur qui entendait tout._

_Ichigo : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partit ? _

_Monde intérieur d'Ichigo : _

_Ogichi voyait et entendait tout. Son roi était allongé à terre fixant désespérément les étoiles au dessus de sa tête. Puis, il l'entendit_

_Ichigo : « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu partit ?»_

_Hollow : ''j'avais peur de ta réaction ''_

_Ichigo : « Pourquoi m'avoir fait et dit toutes ces choses pour finalement partir ? »_

_Hollow : '' . . .''_

_Ichigo : « Je me sens mal, si tu savais comme je me sens mal Ogichi''_

_En entendant son nom sortir de la bouche de son Roi, Ogichi leva la tête et vit que celui qu'il aime avait les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait encore jamais vu son Roi ainsi. Tout à coup, il sentit des tremblements dans l'âme d'Ichigo._

_Hollow : ''mon Roi ?''_

_Ichigo : «J'ai mal, je souffre de ton absence même si je sais que tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu pour toi, un moyen de me déstabiliser et bien je te félicite car tu as réussi ton coup. Tu entends, TU AS GAGNÉ !_

_Là, Ogichi vit une chose qu'il rêvait depuis qu'Ichigo était son maître, il vit pour la première fois l'âme d'Ichigo se casser, se détruire. Bien-sur, cela signifiait que le hollow pouvait devenir le Roi à tout moment mais il ne se réjouissait en rien de ce qu'il voyait. Au fur et à mesure que l'âme de son Roi se décomposait, il vit des image d'eux s'enlaçant tendrement._

_Ichigo avait décidé de tout laisser tomber. Il savait que si il devait encore se battre contre son hollow, il n'aurait pas la force de le blesser. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour qu'il lui donne son âme mais Ichigo ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir à travers lui celui qu'il aimait. C'est ainsi qu'Ichigo cria à son hollow qu'il avait gagné et que lui, il n'était plus le Roi. __Il se releva et allait pour la toute dernière fois fermer les yeux quant il se sentit enlacé. Il se retourna et vit son hollow qui ne le lachait pas. Ichigo savait qu'il voulait le dévorer et ferma les yeux. Il avait abandonné. Son hollow le poussa à terre et se mit sur lui. _

_Ichigo pensées :Voilà, c'est la fin, mon hollow va me dévorer même si j'aurai voulu revoir Ogichi, juste une fois et lui dire que je l'aime. _

_Ichigo sentit les mains de son hollow qui s'accrochaient à ses épaules et se sentit secoué. Il ouvra les yeux et vit son hollow le secouer. Ses yeux exprimaient sa colère_

_Ogichi : Bon sang Ichigo, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de savoir que pour toi je ne suis qu'un hollow ?! Tes rêves, tes pensées, même ton âme ne me voit que comme un hollow. Je me fiche de savoir qui de nous deux est le roi ! Et sache que tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous n'était pas un jeu car JE T'AIME ICHIGO !_

_Cette voix, il la connaissait tant pour avoir espéré l'entendre à nouveau_

_Ichigo : Ogichi ? _

_Ogichi attrapa la nuque d'Ichigo et l'embrassa passionément. Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses yeux il se trouvait dans les bras de Ogichi. Mais quand le baiser cessa et qu'il le regarda, il vit son hollow avec un grand sourire et sa voix était de retour. _

_Ogichi : oui, je t'aime mon roi_

_Ichigo : Ogichi ? _

_Pôve Ichigo _

_Je rêve ?! Non seulement Ogichi revient et puis, mon hollow qui . . . oh KAMI-SAMA aide-moi je t'en prie ! Je vois mon hollow toujours avec son sourire si terrifiant penché au dessus de moi et moi, je suis bien trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. __Je me souviens de ses paroles. Mon hollow ? Non, Ogichi n'était pas mon hollow! Lui, il est doux et je me sens bien avec lui ce qui n'est pas du tout le cas de mon hollow. _

_Ichigo : Hollow ?_

_Ogichi : Pfff, écoute Ichigo, je t'aime mais j'en ai assez que tu me prennes pour un hollow qui te fait peur et dont tu voudrais absolument te débarasser ! _

_Ichigo : Ogichi ? _

_La douceur dans sa voix et la tristesse dans ses yeux. . . puis _

_Hollow : Alors je vais te laisser une chance mais une seule ! Tu vas devoir te battre contre moi si tu veux que ton Ogichi ne disparaisse pas ''rire sadique'' Vas-tu réussir à me vaincre MON ROI ? HAHAHAHAHA JAMAIS tu peux déjà dire adieu à Ogichi HAHAHAHA_

_Sur ces paroles, il disparut au fond de mon âme. __Je me recouchais sur l'herbe et repensa à tout ça. J'allais devoir combattre et gagner contre mon hollow pour qu'Ogichi ne disparaisse pas. Mais . . . il n'avait pas dit qu'il était son hollow? Ogichi, je voudrais tellement être dans tes bras et sentir tes baisers. Je, je ne pourrai jamais me battre contre mon hollow ! Avant je l'avais fait mais là, il y a quelque chose qui me bloque mais quoi ???_

_Pôve Ogichi_

_Monde intérieur :_

_Ogichi : Je savais bien que c'était risqué de faire cela mais je n'en peux plus ! Quand je suis moi-même, il a peur de moi et souhaite tout le temps que je disparaisse mais quand je lui montre que je suis aussi différent de ce monstre dont il a peur,, il est détendu et baisse les armes. Il voit mon apparence de hollow mais ne tente rien pour se protéger. Il se laisse totalement faire et il aime quand je le touche, quand je pose mes mains sur sa gorge, il ne fait aucun mouvements alors que je pourrai la lui briser si facilement. C'est cet Ichigo que j'aime ! Je voudrais tellement que la peur qui t'animes quand je suis là te quitte et que je puisse à nouveau te serrer contre moi, t'embrasser, t'aimer._

_Je marche dans son monde intérieur. J'en fait partie mais suis-je là pour l'aimer ou pour le tuer ? Je le saurai quand il viendra se battre contre moi._

_Ogichi : Alala mon Roi, c'est la première fois que je me sens aussi perdu. Moi, qui suis ton hollow, je te demande de ne plus me craindre. Je sais que c'est difficile et que je suis la représentation même de tes pires cauchemars mais malgré cela, tu arrives à m'aimer quand je laisse parler mon coeur. A aucun moment tu ne m'as repoussé._

_Ogichi : Je t'aime_

_FIN DU PÔVE OGICHI._

_Ichigo toujours couché dans l'herbe s'était décidé à se battre contre son hollow. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvris pour se retrouver dans son monde intérieur._

_MONDE INTERIEUR_

_Ichigo : HOLLOW, JE SUIS PRET !_

_Ichigo prit Zangetsu dans les mains et se prépara à une éventuelle attaque. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu shinigami, il tremblait. Il avait peur mais il ne l'avouerait jamais._

_Hollow : Yop, ainsi tu es venu relever le défi ? ''rire''_

_Ichigo : Arrête de rire et bats-toi!_

_Hollow : Hum très bien mais on verra bien qui de nous sera le meilleur ! Vas-tu gagner ''rire sadique'' _

_Ainsi, le hollow d'Ichigo prit son zanpakuto et se dirigea vers Ichigo quand celui-ci fit un geste que le hollow n'aurait jamais imaginé . . ._

_Ichigo vit son hollow foncer droit sur lui et quand il se sentit prêt, il lança Zangetsu loin de lui, s'agenouilla devant son hollow qui était étonné par la réaction de son Roi et qui allait le transpercer leva la tête vers celui-ci en le fixant dans les yeux . . ._

_Hollow : Hahaha''rire sadique'' Mon Roi, ce n'est certainement pas comme ça que tu vas me battre_

_. . . et dit _

_Ichigo : JE T'AIME OGICHI_

_Le hollow était tellement bouleversé par ce que venait de dire Ichigo qu'il lacha son arme. Il regardait toujours son Roi qui le fixait. Il s'approcha de lui et s'agenouilla devant son Roi. Celui-ci rapprocha la distance qui les séparait et s'accrocha au kimono de son hollow_

_Ichigo : Je t'aime dit-il avant de l'embrasser_

_Le hollow regardait toujours son Roi pendant qu'il l'embrassait et vit que celui-ci rougissait légèrement. C'était trop ! Son hollow ne tenait plus. Il trouvait son Roi terriblement mignon et sans prévenir Ichigo, il le prit par la taille et le renversa à terre. Là, il se positionna sur son Roi de telle sorte qu'il soit entre les jambes de son Roi et il l'embrassa tout en carseesant son corps avec ses mains. Il entendit quelques gémissements qui s'échappaient de la bouche d'Ichigo et sourit. _

_Hollow Ogichi : Mais moi aussi je t'aime mon Roi_

_Il ouvra le kimono de son Roi et laissa sa langue parcourir le corps si brûlant d'Ichigo et c'est avec satisfaction qu'il sentit le corps sous lui se raidir face à ses caresses. Il descendit sa main pour prendre le membre dressé de son Roi et bougea sa main de haut en bas tout en exerçant une pression sur son gland_

_Ichigo : mmmmmh_

_Ogichi : Tu aimes mon Roi ?_

_Ichigo : moui _

_Ogichi : Tu sais je pourrai te faire encore plus plaisir _

_Dit-il en léchant le sexe de son Roi_

_Ichigo : Haaan_

_Ogichi : Tu veux quelque chose en plus mon Roi ?_

_Ichigo : oui mmh pitié je j'en peux plus_

_Ogichi : c'est si gentillement demandé ça mon Roi. Comment refuser_

_Et tout en disant ce dernier mot, il mit la verge de son Roi dans sa bouche et suça avec délectation. Ichigo criait tellement le plaisir était intence. Ses cris excitèrent encore plus Ogichi qui maintenant avait du mal à ne pas le prendre sur le champ. Quand il sentit que son Roi allait se libérer, il arrêta tout mouvement et regarda celui qui se trouvait sous lui. Et là, la vision qui s'offrait à lui était trop bonne. __Ichigo était totalement offert à son hollow et n'opposait aucune résistance. La main gauche contre sa bouche, le rouge aux joues, les yeux implorants et la respiration saccadée, Ogichi ne tient plus. Il prit la main gauche d'Ichigo dans la sienne et embrassa langoureusement son Roi puis le prit par les hanches et le retourna. Ichigo était très excité mais encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son hollow monter et descendre ses fesses. Il s'abandonna complètement à son hollow Ogichi qui le pénétra brutalement. _

_Ichigo : ''Oh kami-sama que ça fait du bien !'' haaan_

_Ogichi : désolé mon Roi mais j'arrive plus à me retenir !_

_Et sur ces paroles, il s'enfonça plus profondément ce qui arracha un cri de plaisir à son Roi puis, il se mit à bouger violemment ses reins et les gémissements d'Ichigo étaient remplacés par ses cris. Il criait son plaisir et Ogichi qui criait aussi adorait ça entendre la voix de son Roi crier pour lui faisait accentuer ses coups de reins qui n'en finissaient pas. Ichigo, lui, bougea les hanches pour accentuer encore plus les coups qu'il recevait. _

_Ichigo : OGICHIIIIIIIII_

_Ichigo ne sentait plus que du plaisir. Il courba la tête en arrière et Ogichi en profita pour lui faire un suçon. Ichigo haletait, criait, gémissait, il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Ogichi, suça le sang de son Roi et sa langue passa sur la blessure de son Roi qui gémis. Les coups continuaient et Ichigo n'avait plus la force de tenir et allait se laisser tomber par terre si une forte poigne au niveau de ses hanches ne l'avait pas retenue. Ogichi, sentant la délivrance s'approcher, accéléra encore plus ses coups. Il y avait une fine pelicule de sueur qui recouvrait le corps du hollow. Il regarda encore son roi et pour le final, il le tourna et le plaqua contre lui puis il attrapa la jambe droite de son Roi et la mis sur son épaule afin de lui apporter encore plus de plaisir. Il tenait à voir son Roi devant lui, sa réaction, ses yeux le suppliant. _

_Ichigo : HAAAAAAN J'en prie _

_Ogichi : leva son menton et l'embrassa tout en lui donnant un gros coup de rein. Le roux se tenais fermement à son hollow tellement qu'il le griffa ce qui fit sortir un râle de plaisir d'Ogichi. Il s'agrippa encore à ses hanches et fit des coups de reins tellement forts et puissants qu'ils firent tordre notre shinigami. Ogichi pénétra son Roi en parsement son cou de baisers qui devinrent très vite des suçons. Ichigo n'en pouvait plus et Ogichi non plus mais pour rien au monde ils ne voulaient arrêter leurs ébats. __Le membre d'Ogichi qui rentrait et sortait d'ichigi à une vitesse folle lui fit atteindre l'orgasme et quel orgasme ! Son hollow le suivit dans un dernier coup de reins qui les firent trembler. _

_Ogichi : haa haa Ichigo haa haa tu ha_

_Ichigo : Je haan je t'aime !_

_Ainsi, le hollow serra son Roi shinigami dans ses bras pas pour le dévorer mais pour le protéger et pour toujours l'aimer. _

_FIN _

_Vous avez aimé ? Moi en tout cas j'ai adoré faire ce OS et toi Ichigo, t'as aimé ?_

_Ichigo : euh O////O_

_Hollow : Tiens mon Roi qui rougit, ça mérite une photo ''rire''_

_Auteur : ça me rappelle quelque chose, pas vous ? en tout cas si c'est ce que je pense alors ça va vite devenir chaud ici_

_Ichigo : haaaaan OGICHIIIIII_

_Auteur : Qu'est-ce-que je disais (clin d'oeil)_


End file.
